


Only the Wolves Know

by FiKate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Forests, Memories, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XV and the prompt: <i>Once Upon a Time, Ruby/Graham, wolf, kindred, tongue</i>.</p><p>Late one night, Ruby and the Sheriff both yearn for the wild they can't reach and find it within each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only the Wolves Know

They both lived in that strange point in the late night when no one else was about and Storybrooke was asleep. Sometimes she would imagine that wolves were howling in the forest and calling to her and then she’d see his patrol car going by and smile. Every night around four a.m., he’d pull in to get another cup of coffee. It was their time, they were the ones who didn’t really fit and who found their ways to push. He was polite but kept careful watch of the boundaries that marked out Storybrooke and the Mayor’s domain, she knew. Being the sheriff made it easier for him but she saw how some nights, his patrol would take him into the edges of the woods where that strange dog/wolf would greet him. Something was calling to him as the road called to her and she wanted to understand it but he was hard to crack with his stoic gaze that was always somewhere else until it was looking into all of you.

He entered as she wiped the counter for the sixth time in an hour and she smiled, “Any news, Sheriff?”

“When is there ever news, Ruby? Storybrooke keeps going along and doesn’t care if I patrol or wolves attack,” His voice sounded tired, more than she’d heard before and she lined him up a cup of coffee, fairly fresh brewed and berry crumble. The crumble made him smile and that smile changed his face, he looked happy for a moment, “You always remember that I like berries.”

“You’re a hard man to forget, Sheriff,” It was easy to fall into the flirting voice she used but she pulled it back a touch. He needed something, but she didn’t know what. She always felt like she almost knew what he wasn’t saying. 

“Thanks, Ruby, sometimes I wonder what it’d like to be forgotten, slip into the forest and run with the wolves. I bet the Mayor would call down a posse to find me,” He stared into his coffee and she leaned across the counter though it was cold to be near him, he needed it.

“I tried running once, it didn’t do me any good. They’ve caught us, neatest cage possible with family and duty saying oh no, this is where you belong. But I wonder if that’s true? I’ve never felt like I fit, but I guess everyone knows that. Poor Ruby who wears the wrong clothes and sleeps with the wrong men, she doesn’t fit here but they can’t kick me out. What do you think, Sheriff? Haven’t you ever wanted to go run far from it all where its another sort of noise?” She was almost whispering to him as her lips were close to his beard and he blushed and smiled.

“Run with the wolves? I dream about that. Only hunting what needs hunting not what I’m commanded to, free, free to my woods,” He tipped his head up and kissed her, lightly, just a brush.

“Dream with me tonight,” There was something in his eyes that tugged at her, it didn’t make sense but she wasn’t letting it go. His laugh was his normal deflecting one but it stalled when he spotted her eyes and he kissed her. The kiss was strange, wilder than she’d expected from him and she leaned across the counter for more and heard him moan/growl deep in his throat. Yes, that was what she wanted, he didn’t live enough. It took an awkward hop and she knew her skirt ripped but it didn’t matter as she was in his lap.

This time he did truly moan and hold her as he got out, “Ruby, no, not here” 

She felt how his body wanted her but she moved just to the stool next to him and kept her hand on his thigh to ask, “Where?” 

He looked around as if someone might be following him, it wasn’t right but for a hunter, he had the look of someone hunted before spotting the supply closet. She shook her head, “No, not with you, not hiding in there. I know there’s wild in you, I can feel it.” 

His arms trembled as he held her and his voice was husky and resonated in her as he said, “Alright, alright, get in the car, I know a place.”

The next few minutes felt a blur like they were running from someone they couldn’t see as she shut up the diner and in his car went into the forest. She didn’t feel scared, she knew she should have, this was all Granny warned her of, desperate wild pulls of feelings that destroyed you in a burst. When Storybrooke wasn’t visible, he tugged her into the backseat and she hated how scared he looked so she kissed him, matching her body to his and finding that wild call she knew was there. He arched up into her and she groaned out his name, “Yes, I know. Be free.” 

He was quick with his hands going up her thighs and she moved into them until he was teasing her inner thigh. Instead of talking he kissed, unbuttoning her shirt and tasting her as if she might hold a secret and she wanted to give him what he was searching for. She clutched his gorgeous curly hair as his fingers found her warmth and pressed and petted until she thought she’d fall apart in the back of his squad car. Then he kissed her and his tongue, how did he learn how to do that with his tongue? There was something wild in him, because he didn’t hold back like she thought he would. Polite Sheriff Graham teased her and chased her with his tongue until she called out into the night, not caring if anyone heard. She was breathless and wanted more and tugged him up as she unclasped his belt buckle, fumbling from the glorious rush he had brought her to but she wanted more.

For a moment, he seemed unsure until she tugged and he entered her and she felt him give into the now, strong and powerful and for tonight hers. After they both came, he leaned against her and looked up saying in that gorgeous husky voice of his, “No one can know.” 

“Only the wolves will know,” And saying that felt right, it didn’t make sense but it was true.


End file.
